vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Blasko
Blasko is a human blacksmith living in the village of Sacri part of the Northern Frontier. He lives with his son Cusca who is turned into a vampiric state by the Rose Princess' Rose Kiss of Nobility when she rains them down for on the village as punishment. Mama Kipsch cures his son which convinces him to aid D when he comes calling for a sword that can cut through the highly durable armors of The Four Knights of the Diane Rose. Makes his appearance in The Rose Princess. Appearance Before him on the saddle sat a boy of about five, while a burly man with gray hairs scattered among the black stood beside the mount. And saying that, the Hunter slowly rode away without anyone shouting at him to stop. The blacksmith and his son went with him. “What do you think?” the smith said with pride as they surveyed his garden. “My, oh, my!” a voice exclaimed behind him. Seeming satisﬁed with the appreciative remark, the smith took another step or two before the hoarseness of that same voice struck him as peculiar and he turned around. Quickly shaking his head with a quizzical expression, he then coolly strutted out into the middle of the garden. Blasko certainly had every reason to be proud of his yard. The grass and black soil were crowded with rows of stone sculptures and metal castings that certainly looked to be the work of the Nobility. A hero of antiquity with sword in hand, a giant Cyclops, a mermaid strumming a lyre, a hundred—legged spider from the stratosphere, the wildly cavorting Pan playing his ﬂute, and on and on———some of the statues were life—size, but others were more than thirty feet tall. Since some of those colossal pieces were busts, the blacksmith’s garden seemed more like an enchanted arbor that left his guests feeling like they’d stepped into some avant—garde art museum in the Capital. And scattered among the statues were Noble coffins that were undoubtedly the genuine article. “I don’t suppose it matters much which we use. But how about we try this?” the smith said as be indicated a black globe that lay on the grass. It alone seemed to have nothing whatsoever to do with the world of art. The globe was approximately three feet in diameter, and there wasn’t a single gleam or reflection on it, as if it were merely sucking up all the sunlight that touched it. Personality Biography The Blacksmith Blasko of Sacri forged a Weapon forD from the lance of the Blue Knight. Composed of molybdenum, chromium steel, an iron polymer, and an unknown synthetic substance which gives it, it's cutting strength. Blasko also performs Soul Sword purification rites and incantations along with forging a soul with in the blade further amplifying it's power.(Note: this sword is exclusive so far only to the novel The Rose Princess, it is unknown whether D still posses the blade.) He has a son named Cusca. Powers and Abilities Transportation Cyborg Horse Creations Soul Sword Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Sorcerer Category:Blacksmith